Khaos Faktory
Khaos Faktory is an industrial-metal band from North Fort Myers, Florida. Originally created as a solo side project by guitarist/programmer Mike Black in 2006, Khaos Faktory has since evolved into a full-fledged band with an ever-increasing fanbase, and has released two EPs Open For Business and Khaos Faktory Sampler CD 1.0, and two albums, Sinthetic Alchemy and Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0. Khaos Faktory has been featured on the Sweat Soundtrack and the Skratch Compilation v.44. The band is currently beginning work on a new EP titled Twisted Fixes due out in early 2010. Current members also include vocalist Dave Spencer, bassist/programmer Das, bassist Shawn Klick, and drummer Greg Tali. History Formation Khaos Faktory was spawned in the summer of 2006 while Mike Black was working on 80-Proof Throwdown's debut album Trailer Park Rhapsody. Recording of that album had been on hiatus for a while, so Black began recording new industrial-rock songs to alleviate boredom. The result of this was Khaos Faktory's first disc, the Open For Business EP, with Black playing all the instruments and performing all the vocals and programming. 50 copies of the disc were pressed and given away for free, mostly at a small North Fort Myers record store named A.B.CD's. Response to the disc was mild and mixed; some liked it, others hated it. Open For Business has not been in print since then, and will never be re-released. After self-releasing Trailer Park Rhapsody, 80-Proof Throwdown was shelved due to lead guitarist/vocalist "Beerkeg" Brandon Casterline's departure from the band to pursue his career in the United States Marine Corps, and Black was unable to find a replacement for him. Late in 2007, Black was joined by vocalist Dave Spencer, who had previously played in a short-lived metal outfit called 13 BC with Black on rhythm guitars. For a brief time, lead guitarist Alex Rosado (also ex-13 BC) came onboard; however, he was excused from the band due to personal problems with Spencer. Next to join was Matt Pyro (ex-NotEmo) on bass, Das on guitars and synthesizers, Brian Friesen on lead guitars, and Joel Metz on drums. Sinthetic Alchemy cover]] With the lineup complete, the band began recording its debut LP Sinthetic Alchemy in January 2008 without Metz performing a real drum set; Black and Das opted to use a drum machine instead due to Joel's drunken antics and short attention span. Pyro and Friesen only performed on one song each: "Stoked" and "Scratch", respectively. In March 2008, as the album started coming together, Khaos Faktory was signed to California-based indie label A Dark Philosophy Records (more commonly referred to as ADP Records), with "Knife" Sotelo as Executive Producer. Only 1,000 copies of the official release disc have been printed. There was also a limited-edition release marketed through ADP subsidiary Neighborhood Records, of which 100 copies were produced, for a total amount of 1,100 copies of the album in existence. The album was originally released on April 20, 2008. Shortly before Sinthetic Alchemy was released, Metz was excused from Khaos Faktory due to multiple factors. Literally just a few days before the album debuted, Matt Pyro quit the band on his father's demand, and publicly stated that he wanted nothing further to do with the band, the album, or the record label the album was released on. He was immediately replaced by Das on bass. About a month after the debut was released, Brian Friesen left the band on amicable terms to go to college. Khaos Faktory continued on with Spencer on vocals, Black on guitars and programming, and Das on bass and synthesizers. Sweat Soundtrack Around this same time, Khaos Faktory was approached by underground filmmaker Ryan McClellan and asked to submit a song for his upcoming motion picture, entitled Sweat. Black ended up collaborating with McClellan on the creation and promotion of the picture's soundtrack CD and submitted four songs in all, which included "Stoked" and "Cattle" from Sinthetic Alchemy, as well as two previously unreleased remixes, "Turboslut (Sausage Wallet Remix)" and "Cattle (Reverse Polarity Mix)". The Sweat soundtrack CD was releasd on August 1, 2008 via McClellan's production company JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment, and was sold exclusively on the movie's official website (now defunct, as the film was cancelled), although the bands featured on the album were given CD's to sell by themselves. Current work In August 2008 David "Stoney" Mustonen signed on as lead guitarist, and in September 2008 Greg Tali (formerly of Fort Myers black-metal band Neither) joined as the new drummer. Dave Spencer moved to Indiana around the same time, and Stoney took over the vocal duties for three of the band's live performances. Ryan McClennan has since taken over management of Khaos Faktory and co-founded Khaos Records with Mike Black. The band's first full-length release on the label was Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0, an extended and remastered version of the shorter ADP Records disc. The new album was released on February 8, 2009 (a somber day for Black personally, as it marked the tenth anniversary of his best friend Richard's death) and features "Struggle", which was written and recorded a few months after the original Sinthetic Alchemy sessions, as well as a cover of Sepultura's "Refuse/Resist" (renamed "Khaos A.D. Refuse/Resist") and a remix of "Liberated" by hip-hop musician Sage. Neither's keyboardist Kat Rodriguez performed keyboards on "Struggle", adding an eerie ambience to the track unlike anything the band had recorded up until then. In June 2009 Stoney was fired from the band over his drug addictions and personal problems with certain other band members. Khaos Faktory is beginning work on new material as well as some collaboration efforts with labelmate D-O-E for future releases, and plans on releasing an EP titled Twisted Fixes in the fall of 2009. As of January 2009 Khaos Faktory has been released from their contracts from ADP Records. Influences Each member of Khaos Faktory draws inspiration from different sources. Dave Spencer has cited Tool, Lamb of God, Korn and Devildriver as his main influences. Mike Black gives credit to several industrial, metal, and punk bands, including Argyle Park, Ministry, Celldweller, Hypocrisy, Pantera and Misfits. Das says his style comes from an amalgamation of influences such as AP2, Mindless Self-Indulgence, Combichrist, and several Psychopathic Records artists. Shawn Klick has mentioned several old-school thrash and death metal acts as his influences, including Deicide, Slayer, Metallica and Cannibal Corpse. Khaos Faktory's overall sound has been compared to that of Circle of Dust, Soul Of A New Machine-era Fear Factory, and even Amon Amarth on occasion. Band members Current members * Dave Spencer: vocals * Mike Black: guitars * Shawn Klick: bass * Greg Tali: drums * Das: synthesizers, engineering Former members * Alex Rosado: lead guitars * Brian Freisen: lead guitars * Matt Pyro: bass * Joel Metz: drums * David "Stoney" Mustonen: lead guitars Discography Albums/EPs * Open For Business (EP, 2006, independently released) * Sinthetic Alchemy (LP, 2008, A Dark Philosophy Records) * Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0 (LP, 2009, Khaos Records/JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment) * Khaos Faktory Sampler CD 1.0 (promo EP, 2008, Khaos Records) Compilations * Sweat Soundtrack (2008, JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment) * Skratch Compilation v.44 (2008, Skratch Magazine) External Links * Khaos Faktory Myspace page * JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment website * Official Khaos Faktory website * Official Neither website